A method and a CT system are generally known.
Furthermore, it is also generally known for patients to be scanned using CT systems with X-ray tubes which are arranged at offset angles with respect to one another and using different energy spectra, so as to make it possible to distinguish better between the scanned tissue and the deposits which may be present in that tissue.